


Smoke and Mirrors

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all smoke and mirrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For Criss Angel is a Douchebag (Season 4, Episode 12)   
> Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. No money is being made out of this, it’s just for fun.
> 
> This is Jay/Charlie or gen depending on your perspective.

It’s all smoke and mirrors. That’s all it is. It’s trapdoors, false backs and misdirection. It’s escape artist rabbits who never reappear out of the hat. It’s socialist doves shitting on performers and audience members alike. It’s sequined showgirl “assistants” with less brains than the birds that line their costumes and less clothes than the burlesque act. It’s  Vernon, smirking at him as he “reads” his stupid tarot deck. 

_C’mon Charlie, I think I got it this time._

It’s Jay beckoning to him from the wings with a pack of plain playing cards and a smile like a spotlight. 

Magic.   



End file.
